


Never Cuttin' My Hair Again

by mannana



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after the "which Daryl hair" is our favorite discussion, this happened. Enjoy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Cuttin' My Hair Again

 

“You’re sure about this?” Beth waved the scissors in front of Daryl with a victorious smile on her face and wiggled her eyebrows.

It’d taken him missing three targets that morning during her bow lessons for him to finally admit he needed a trim and she couldn’t have been happier.  

“Just hurry up ‘fore someone sees us.” He grunted and hugged the towel tighter around his naked shoulders.

“I could take my shirt off too, if it’ll make you feel better.” She winked and giggled.

She watched his face turn three shades of red before he snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Just get to cuttin’”

“Okay, okay, settle down Mr. Dixon. And hold still so I don’t cut off your ear,” She teased while combing his wet locks. It was much longer than even she had noticed, And while wet it hung nearly to his shoulders.

He groaned.

She pulled and combed and pulled and cut. And he watched the dark strands fall to the floor.

“Really though, how short am I going? I need a vague idea.” She chirped after a few more snips. 

“Don’t care.” He grumbled.

She leaned in real close to his ear. “I kinda like it longer,” She purred. “Something to hang on to,”

Before he could respond the radio at her hip began to speak.

“Beth, I need ya out here for a minute,” Rick said.

She sighed and set her scissors down. Why the hell she took Rick up on this security job she’d never understand.

“Sit tight. I’ll be right back.” She kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

 

Daryl sighed and ran his hand carefully over his head, hoping like hell he didn’t come across a bald spot.

 

But then he caught his reflection in the window.

 

“Jesus…” He groaned out loud before the front door to her home flew open.

“I thought you said you knew what you were doin Beth!” He hollered and froze. Froze because it wasn’t Beth who came waltzing in the kitchen.

 

Glenn froze in the doorway with his mouth hanging open for what felt like an hour.

 

“Holy shit, Dixon! What is she doin to you?” Glenn choked. And then he started laughing. That dorky wheezy laugh he let out once in a while when he thought something was especially funny, and Daryl wanted to punch him. Or hide.

Mostly hide.

“Get the fuck outta here! What are you doin here anyway?” He spat and tried to cover his head with the towel.

“Beth wanted me to tell ya she is going to be gone for a little while. Something wrong in the tower or something. Seriously dude, you hair looks like shit.” Glenn said and grabbed the scissors from the table. “Sit down. Please, I gotta fix that.”

“Fuck you! No way in hell you’re touchin my hair. She’s lucky I let her!” He pointed his finger at the younger man and glared. 

“I can fix it. I swear. I used to cut my mom’s hair.” He still had that smile plastered on his face and laughed a little as he spoke, even though he was really trying to hide it. “I won’t even tease you later,” He put his hands in the air, as some sort of promissory gesture.

(He was totally going to make fun of him later. Much later. And from a far distance.)

Daryl growled loudly and kicked the chair out from the table.

“Hurry the fuck up.” 


End file.
